Games Come To life
by pap basil
Summary: An average person is addicted to space invaders, then has the best adventure of he's life. what would happen if the game came to life, what would he have to? One-shot. my first story ever on fan fic.


**Games come to life**

It was the year 2035 and I was sitting on my vintage couch playing Space Invaders from the old Nintendo system.

I was trying to beat my friend's old score, 22635.

He said "if you get over 25000, you will get the rising city stage"

I thought Awesome!

I got some nachos and sat down on the couch,

I started a game and got ready; I picked up a wish nacho chip and wished, I wish I could get 25000 points, for real, for the rising city stage.

Around an hour later I got 23000!

Every minute I would check how many points I had.

23400, 23600, 24200, 25000!

I dropped to the floor in excitement.

I woke up In the morning hearing beeps, pops, and bangs.

I looked outside, and there was this little white tank that looked like the tank of space invaders, "Wait" I said, "that is the tank of space invaders"

I jumped out the window when I could have just gone out the door.

I looked at the tank like it was a billion dollars,

I kept on hearing noises.

I heard a ship land, the door opened when the ship landed; I saw white fog, shoot and disappear in the air.

I saw pixelated circles appear from the ship,

The pixels got finer until they narrowed down to tiny atoms,

Tiny space invader ships, they went high in the air.

I remembered the space invader tank!

I jumped inside it, the steering wheel said, the rising city tank, I thought, the rising city stage, I thought back, "I wish I could get 25000 points, for real, for the rising city stage"

That's it!

I said, I wish I could get the rising city stage (for real)

So it is real!

I got some creaming soda and sat down in the ship,

The ship asked for a password, I typed in, rising city stage.

It didn't accept the password; I looked around the ship and found nothing, I grabbed the space invader game and looked at it, the region code was 143 – AUS – lghu.

I typed that in as the password, still didn't work!

I couldn't figure out the password, so I grabbed a spark plug, grabbed the ship wires pulled the metal casings off at the tip.

I put the metal casings at the tip of the spark plug, and then melted it to the spark plug with lighter.

I melted the tip of the metal casings as well, then put it into the triangle

Screw, it moulded the spark plug into a triangular screw driver, I

Unscrewed the plating on the ship then started the ship by sparking the

Wires.

I pressed the buttons to see what would happen, okay red button is fire,

Joy stick to move, and black button is to start the game.

I press the black button, pixelated ships come down from the sky,

green shields appear in front of me to protect me.

START GAME!

The ships are extremely hard, they keep shooting and shooting!

I put a hole through my shield, then attack through that hole,

They couldn't see me behind the shield,

Yes 1 down, 9 to go!

A mega ship comes by and attacks, giant bombs I yell!

I didn't see that I could push the joy stick in, I press it in!

It sends out a light bomb, and kills 3 ships!

Yes only 6 to go!

A lazer just nicked me! Steam comes flying out of my tank!

I try to press the joy stick in again, it doesn't work, it say's you must kill

2 more tanks before using this again.

I tap the fire button as fast as I can, it rapid fires lazers at least 5 per

Second!

It kills 3 ships, only 3 more to go, I press the joy stick in, this time it

Fires a gravity mine; it hits 2 ships, the ships drop to the ground at

Break neck speed!

1 more ship to go!

Its an ultra mega ship the moves 4x as fast as the others!

It fires 5 gravity bombs per second, I fire once, the gravity bomb

Hits my lazer, my lazer follows me like a magnet, I guide it into a

Shield, luckily it does hit the shield.

I press the joystick in, it lets a magnet out from an unbreakable diamond

Wire.

The magnet grabs the ship, I swing it with the wire, it hits the shield

And explodes!

"Oh yeah!" I said.

Mario from super Mario brothers comes out of the thick fog that

The ships left behind.

He say's well done sir.

I go back home with the tank and connect to the Nintendo system,

It say's, GAME COMPLETE 99.9

99.9 I said?!

Where's the other 0.1? I said.

Mario yells see ya!

I saw the joystick in he's hand, I ran after him as fast as I could, he gets the fire cape and flies and leaves a fire trail behind until water hits it.

I grab a hose from my house and shoot him with it, it gets him!

He falls to the ground, I grab he's hat for a souvenir and get the joystick.

I go back home and put the joy stick back in the slot,

GAME COMPLETE

I put the Mario hat on,

GAME COMPLETE! 100

"What an adventure" I said.

**The End.**


End file.
